Alan Blunt: A life story
by Trizee
Summary: What was Alan Blunt like as a kid? What was his life like? What made him so indifferent?
1. Childhood

**A\N: I always wanted to know what made Alan Blunt so dull and indifferent so I wrote a fic about him. So here's the first chapter.**

**Disclamer: I don't own Alex Rider it all belongs to Anthony Horowitz.**

_Alan Blunt: A life story_

Chapter 1: Childhood

Alan Blunt grew in an orphanage. He had been abanded there at the age of six months. His parents had left him at the doorstep, wrapped in a thin blanket. Inside that blanket his parents had placed a small piece of paper, a name tag, spelling his name- Alan Blunt.

Alan had been found on that doorstep by Anne, a helper at the orphanage. She had taken him inside and dressed him in nice warm clothing. After that she brought him a bottle of milk and fed him, then came the time to bring baby Alan to "the Mother".

"The Mother" was the head of the orphanage- no one knew her real name. She was a cruel woman. She beat the children, worked them all day and barely fed them. This was who Anne had brought Alan to.

They reached the door and Anne knocked. "Mother, may I come in?" She asked. "What do you want?" replied the Mother "It's me Anne and I have a newborn" she said. "Alright then" she answered "come in". Anne opened the old rotten door- _creeeeeeeek!_- and entered the room. The Mother was sitting up in her hard wooden bed, wearing her white nightgown. "Bring him to me" she said. So Anne brought forth the small delicate baby and placed him in the Mother's hands. The Mother stared at the baby for a moment and then said "We'll name him John" and gave him back to Anne. "Well actually" Anne said "his name is Alan, Alan Blunt". The Mother's head suddenly jerked upward " whaaaaaaa"!? She asked "how do you know that?" Anne handed her the small piece of paper "this was inside his blanket" she said. "Hmmm…" mumbled the Mother "take him to the cradle room".

The orphanage was a cruel place to grow up. They had to wake up every morning at 6:00 AM and be at a measly breakfast of stale bread and some milk, they worked hard doing all kinds of chores until 1:30 PM- lunch. At lunch they normally had smelly peanut butter sandwiches and if they were lucky- an apple. Then they had lessons. They were taught by a horrible teacher named Mr.Kernson. Mr.Kernson was a terrible man. He would beat them all the time even if they had done nothing wrong. He said that the beating taught them discipline and that discipline was the most important thing in the world. After lessons, at 8:00 PM, they had dinner which normally consisted of canned soup. Then they were sent to bed early- no talking aloud. Alan and his friends would of course disobey this specific rule and talk in bed until late.

Alan hated the orphanage more then anything else in the world and when he was seven years old he decided he would have no more of it, he would go talk to the Mother. So after dinner that night he hid in a cabinet until he was absolutely sure everyone was asleep. When he was absolutely sure everyone was sleeping he crept out of the cabinet and tiptoed over to the Mother's room.

Alan reached the room and pounded on the door. He heard the groan of the Mother waking up and then "Who is it!? And what do you want at a time like this?" Alan reply was loud and confident "It's me, Alan and I need to talk to you!" At first there was silence but then the door opened a crack and the Mother's head poked out. "You!" she yelled accusingly "Shouldn't you be in bed!" and she grabbed his hair and pulled him in. "Ahhh…!" he yelled as she threw him on the floor. The room was dark until the Mother flicked on the lights. Then the Mother's intimidating figure rose before and he filled with fear. "What are you doing here?!" she shrieked "And in the middle of the night!" the Mother glared at him silently. "I…I" he stuttered " I just wanted to leave the orphanage!" he yelled tears streaming down his cheaks . "Leave the orphanage you say!" she yelled "impossible!". " But.. but" Alan began " No buts!" she yelled "Now go back to bed! You'll get a beating for this". So Alan turned around and head for the door, hearing it slam behind him.

Alan knew he had to come up with an escape plan and so he spent many days coming up with plans and then rejecting them seeing that they made no sense. But finally, after weeks and weeks of planning he came up with a plan that just seemed possible.

**A\N:I promise more action next chapter but this was necessary for the plot. R&R please!**


	2. Escape

A/N: Sorry for the long delay, I had given up on this story but now I decided to continue it

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay, I had given up on this story but now I decided to continue it. So here you are Ch.2!**

**Diclamer: I don't own Alex Rider or any of its characters.**

Chapter two: Escape

It was a Sunday night when Alan put his plan into action. During dinner Alan started a food fight. While everyone was preoccupied with throwing food ( If you could call rotten tomatoes food- though they did make for great hand- grenades) Alan snuck a knife up his sleeve- of course the knives were blunt so that the children couldn't stab their elders.

When dinner was over all the children filed back to their rooms, and settled down for the night. Alan got into bed as well, but did not go to sleep, he was waiting till he was certain no one was awake when he attempted escape. At 11:07 Alan got out of bed and pulled the knife out of his sleeve. He then bent down and stuck the knife under one of the floorboards, which he then began to lever out. When he was done with this he looked around at his roommates. They were all asleep- except one, Eddie. He was pretending to be asleep, but Alan could tell that he was faking. Acting quickly, Alan stuffed his blanket into his roommates mouth, and squeezing his shoulder, using a nerve pinch one of the girls at the orphanage taught him. Eddie fell unconscious immediately. Alan lifted his weapon- the floorboard, and crept out of the room.

Alan snuck through the dimly lit corridors of the orphanage until he reached a certain room he knew was one of the Mothers helpers, and hid in a closet nearby. Every Sunday night at exactly 11:20 PM the orphanage received a delivery of canned food, and was the boy who resided in this rooms job to collect it- it was 11:18. Two minutes later the door of the boys room opened- and Alan heard a yawn. Through the small crack between the closet doors Alan saw the figure of a boy leave the room, round the corner and disappear from sight. He sprang into action, he ran as silently as he could along the corridor, and when he caught up to him, he hefted his weapon and swung with all his might. The boy fell unconscious.

Alan knelt down and took the keys off the boys belt. He then hid the boy in a nearby closet and ran for the orphanage door. As he rounded a corner and sprung for the door, he heard the alarm go off. He fumbled with the keys and tried one of them on the door, _wrong one_ he thought. He tried the next to no avail. Alan heard footsteps coming from behind him, and felt his plan going up in flames. He tried the next key- desperate now, aaaaaaand- click,_ it worked_ he thought. Alan wrenched open the door and ran off into the night.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter, it shows some of what made Alan Blunt in charge of MI6. R&R please!**


	3. Adidas

**A/N: Sorry for the super-long delay, anyway, enjoy the CH.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider or any of its characters.**

**CH. 3: Adidas**

For the next hour Alan ran. He ran the fastest, and the furthest he had his whole life. It was cold out, and he shivered the whole time. He didn't remember much of what he saw in that hour, but one memory remained in his mind. It was about 45 minutes into his run, and he was exhausted. He was running on the sidewalk, when suddenly, a wonderful aroma came to his nose, like nothing he had ever smelled before. He stopped running and turned to see a bakery. The baker had just taken a loaf of bread out of the oven, and it smelled wonderful. For the next five minutes Alan stood outside the bakery, trying to find the courage to ask for some bread. When he finally asked the baker if he could please have a piece, he refused. Alan kept on running and thought- _no fair._

15 minutes later, he came to a stop. He was too tired to go on, and he knew it. Just then he heard laughter coming from a side alley, and he went to investigate. The alley was dark, but Alan could just make out the backs of a bunch of thugs, cackling weirdly. "What a loser" one of them said," too scared to talk". Alan crept closer, and saw that they were standing around an old man, who was slumped against the wall. "Enough talk", said one of the thugs, who seemed to be the leader. "Let's take the money and get out of here". Alan knew he had to do something, he knew what it felt like to be bullied. So he ran forwards and jumped onto one of the men's backs, knocking him onto the floor. But then he was grabbed by the arms and dragged to his feet. The lead thug approached him with a knife, and said: "we'll make this little rascal pay". Alan had begun to say his prayers when an arm appeared around the mans neck, took the knife from his hand, and stuck the thug in the gut. Then all hell broke lose. The two thugs holding his arms let go of him and charged the old man, who dispatched them with a knee in the stomach and a punch in the face. And then, Alan found himself running alongside the man, running until he couldn't run anymore, and collapsing on the floor.

Alan woke up a few hours later, lying on a scratchy cot, with the face of the man above him. He sat up, and saw that the old man had a long white beard and large eyebrows. He was wearing a red cap, ripped jeans, and a dirty adidas tee-shirt. "Where am I"? asked Alan. "You are in my shack" said the man. As Alan looked around, he saw that he really was in some kind of rundown garage. "Thanks for saving me" said Alan. The man nodded, and said: "Will you stay? I mean live with me, I'll teach martial arts, and mathematics and all that, I'm really in need of a companion. " Sure", said Alan,_ I can always leave, but now I need a place to stay_ he thought." I'm Alan, what's your name"? he asked. "N ice to meet you Alan, as for my name, what do you think it is"? Alan thought for a moment, and then, remembering the mans tee-shirt, he said: "Adidas". "Adidas it is", said the man, and smiled.


End file.
